


【何尚】三千-番外-上

by sariel_CCJ



Category: sariel_cc
Genre: M/M, 何尚 - Freeform, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariel_CCJ/pseuds/sariel_CCJ
Summary: 尚九熙：孟鹤堂堂口下最有望成为下一代双花红棍的年轻杀手，诨号断头台，初来乍到时遇到了何九华。何九华：曾经的外科天才医师，后阴错阳差邂逅尚九熙后失去了医院的工作后开起了黑诊所。
Relationships: 何九华 - Relationship, 尚九熙 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【何尚】三千-番外-上

**Author's Note:**

> 承接【熙华贤】三千。正篇  
> 何九华被老秦点醒与尚九熙互诉衷肠的早晨

借着从厚重避光窗帘缝隙照入昏暗房间的晨光……  
“何医生保养的不错嘛……”手指划过何九华瘦削的胸膛尚九熙是没有想到他平日里掩藏在衬衫白大褂下的身体竟也是紧致结实甚至还能看出隐隐腹肌线的。  
被压靠在床头软枕上的何九华尽量平复呼吸同样笑道“九熙，你的腰腹训练可不能怠慢。”手则不老实得抚上了他的后腰。  
脱掉上衣“你是稀罕我的腰？还是可惜腹肌呀？”尚九熙以前就偶尔觉得何九华总会有意无意的盯着他的腰看，现在看来他这说不定是早有预谋。  
眼看尚九熙伸手扯他的腰带“哼……又不是你嘲笑我小老妹的时候了？”轻笑着的何九华扶着他后腰的手忽然用力按在了尚九熙柔韧度向来不错的腰眼上。  
这一下力道并不大却好似按在了尚九熙的软肋上一样，让他顿时失了平衡得跌靠进了何九华的怀抱“哈……谁说我的东北小老妹儿没有绝活的？”  
听着尚九熙在自己耳畔的闷哼“早就和你说过，你现在着腰可不能跳二人转了。好好养养企鹅就挺好。”觉得自己可能是下手有点重了的何医生又在他的腰上来回轻揉安抚。  
放肆得在何九华颈窝厮磨吸允着的尚九熙，直到明显感觉到二人胯 下的变化才停下来。他知道他们两个人都不能再等了。  
伸手拂起何九华乖顺的头发帘“呐，何医生。我是上面的，愿不愿意让让我？”即便平日里的何九华有多温柔随和，尚九熙都不会忘记梳起柔软头发帘的何医生同样是一个不输他的男人。  
不论是他当初义无反顾的自断后路随他踏入这极道，还是一个人开起这个诊所每天游刃有余得应对三教九流各色人等，又或是一年前为保护自己以身挡子弹的事情。桩桩件件都还历历在目，哪一件都不是一般意义上的医生可以做得出的事情。这也是令尚九熙更加珍视这个人的原因，何九华的笃定与透彻都是非常人所能及的，这样的男人在任何地方都应该是人中龙凤。但他却选择了自己，选择了和自己一起走过这条荆棘之路。  
尚九熙心中是很明白自己不该再奢求何九华在下面，况且撩起刘海的和九华是有多爷们儿来过诊所的人也都是再清楚不过的，必定他作为监斩官的名头不亚于自己这个断头台也是不争的事实。可他就是存着这样一点点私心。  
但是何九华几乎是没犹豫，尚九熙看到他咀嚼肌动了动，然后听见他哑声回答：“你来。”  
尚九熙醉心一笑跟他顶了顶鼻尖，他的何医生、他的何九华果然是最了解他的人、最爱他的人。  
尚九熙伸手搂住他瘦削的肩膀一个翻身，将自己整个人都埋入了柔软的大床中“第一次可还要请何医生手下留情。”释然一笑他仰望何九华。  
猛的将怀中人搂紧“九熙。”  
何九华忍住眼底不由自主泛起的氤氲附身再次温柔吻上了这个男人的唇。  
他心中明白，这个男人同样是自己的一眼三千。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
肌肤相亲的灼热触感让何九华觉得甚至可以听到尚九熙皮肤之下血液的快速流动和他心脏此刻的狂跳韵律，这种感觉竟然如此令他着迷，这样真切的肆意获取着怀中人的感觉，让他觉得自己似乎只有这刻才是真正活着的一般。  
何九华能够驾驭高难度手术的手指舒缓得略过尚九熙的脖颈、锁骨、胸口，最终停在了他胸口的那个伤痕上，创口虽然说并不大，但却能让何九华真切的感受到他当时受伤时的骇人疼痛，肺部贯穿伤，他能活下来已是奇迹。他不能想象这个人在与自己相遇前究竟都遭遇过什么，也不敢猜测究竟是什么人要杀他。  
“九熙…………看着我。”撑起自己的身体他想确认他只看着自己，不论什么时候。  
如同知他所想一般抬手握住何九华覆在自己胸口的手，双眼笃定的看着眼前这个男人的明眸“你能听到这下面的跳动对吗？”尚九熙知道何九华对他这处伤口的触动和自己总要告诉他全部事情的今后，只是现在他想更自私的让他只看着自己，一个因他而活生生的尚九熙。  
俯下身细细舔允着他的唇舌，手指在尚九熙胸前捻揉刮蹭着。何医生非常具有手术耐心的手法让他的身体越发燥热难耐。  
“大华……你……别……”而尚九熙的身体也就如同他自己所说过的一样，没有一处是何九华碰不得的、医不好的，撩拨不得的。  
“别什么？”故意压低声音何医生略有些沙哑的嗓音带着烟草味道与灼热的挑逗在尚九熙耳畔不怀好意的明知故问。  
一把拉住他抚摸自己身体的手拉近二人的距离“我是让你……别停。”微眯着眼睛的尚九熙不吸烟所以嗓音比他清亮得多，何九华怎么也没想到这样一副好嗓子说起情话来竟能让他顿时就失了理智心神。  
“这可是你自找的……”撩起额头的碎发，何九华终于露出了那个或许除了尚九熙以外鲜少有人见到的“凶狠”模样。  
尚九熙之后才终于知道了为什么说，在床上不要招惹医生。  
“大……华……”一手抓住何九华的肩膀尚九熙努力想要控制身体的战栗。如果手指略过身体的撩拨还可以忍受，以手指缓慢捻揉过马眼的感觉就太过刺激让他几乎失守。  
“放松，交给我就好。”拉起尚九熙抓在自己肩膀上紧张的手温柔亲吻何九华安抚着已经全身紧绷的爱人。  
等待他的身体逐渐放松，何九华再次俯下身张嘴含住了他身下早已流着汁液的挺立。小心得以温柔的口腔纳入尚九熙灼热的硬物，何九华灵巧的舌头由下至上舔允上敏感的马眼周围，小小的敏感点被有意无意的挑逗，引得身下人的一阵低喘。  
抬眼与尚九熙睁大的双眼对上，何九华似是在说“你可要坚持住哦。”才缓慢的开始了上下吸允。  
“啊……九……嗯……”如同脱了力的鱼一样，不自觉地配合着他的动作挺动腰肢的尚九熙能感受到何九华的手指也在不动声色的攀附着自己的后穴。  
润滑过的手指几乎是毫不费力的就侵入了已经灼热难耐的后穴。何九华知道他身体的每一个反应，更心悸于尚九熙对自己的本能反应没有抗拒，相反热情的纠缠与迎合间从他唇边不自觉溢出的闷哼也变得柔媚了许多。  
感觉着尚九熙原本拂过自己刘海的手渐渐紧张得失了力道，何九华手指的增加与动作变得越发肆意妄为，直到他真正触碰到那个人的敏感点。  
“嗯……华…………”  
带着邪魅的浅笑，何九华抬头单手扬起了已经被汗水和不明粘液打湿的刘海，手指蹭过嘴角残留的暧昧银液“九熙，你要尝尝自己的味道吗？”  
被突如其来快感夺去全部意识的尚九熙双眼迷离却从未离开过眼前人，吃力抬起手与他十指相扣，他宠溺的微笑早已默许了只属于男人的恶趣味，二人交换了一个绵长黏腻又色情满满的法式湿吻。  
“何九华，你这无良黑医是不是早就想好了……”表情彻底扭曲的尚九熙没想到他真的说到做到苦涩咸腥的味道真的让他难以忍受。  
伸手揩去他嘴角的口水“的确，必定是你的味道，都是我一直想要的。”再次欺身而上何九华身下硬得发痛的巨物也早已蓄势待发的抵在了尚九熙的穴口。  
他原来是个这么会说情话的人，尚九熙从未想过自己其实要比想象中更想要这个人的全部，心底的独占欲从不比眼前人的少半分。拭去他脸庞眼角的黏腻“何九华，看着我。”只看着我。  
“我一直看着呢。”随着柔情而肯定的话语何九华缓慢而温柔的进入了尚九熙的身体。  
就如同早已心照不宣一般，随着完全进入二人满足的沉吟。  
被填充得满满的感觉尚九熙感觉很奇怪，明明应该是疼得要死的初次，可眼前人的足够温柔又让他甚至很快就适应了。缓慢的抽动让他不由自主的收缩，却不论怎么收缩都会因为被插入的动作而不能闭合，这样无法自控的感觉让人感觉恐惧又莫名的上头。  
“疼吗？告诉我。”  
“还好……”  
何九华支起身子，抚摸着尚九熙柔韧度极好的腰和挺翘的臀，就是这里让他无数次肖想，而现在自己终于在征服这里了。扯过软枕垫在尚九熙的腰后，何九华的腰缓慢的抽送，感觉着身下人逐渐适应自己之后才开始加快频率，深浅交叠的快感顺着脊椎渗透四肢百骸，让尚九熙的声音和颤抖随着自己的动作做出反应，这简直是窒息般的快意与满足。  
双腿缠住何九华的腰“何……九华……”汗水几乎打湿了他柔软的短发，满身的汗水顺着精瘦的肌肉轮廓往下流淌，尚九熙觉得他很性感、很帅，而自己也是心甘情愿。  
抬起他的一条腿挂在自己的一侧肩膀上“我一直在呢。”何九华更加急促疯狂的开始了新一轮的抽送。  
角度和力度的忽然改变，引得尚九熙阵阵战栗就连胸前原本柔软的乳尖都硬挺了起来。  
“等一下……你这……”  
“放松，没事儿的。”何九华及时攥住尚九熙的双手分开两侧，低头在他胸前舔弄着，腰上更是加深加速地挺进“别怕，交给我……没事儿的……”  
“不行……九华，你……停下……”尚九熙慌乱地摇着头，声音也染上了几分祈求的颤音“停下九华，我要忍不住了……”  
“没事儿，别忍着，乖……”何九华继续刺激着尚九熙的胸前身下更加卖力的耸动着“没关系，别怕……”嘴上仍柔声哄着他。  
即使他不说，尚九熙也根本控制不住，身体随着何九华深入的加速。大脑一片空白身体如同不是自己的一般，一股股稀薄的半透明液体从身体前端流出，伴随着何九华的每一次抽送他的身体颤抖着流出了更多的液体，滴落在了小腹上。  
“这是……什么？”  
何九华笑了笑“我找对了地方，把你的精|液原料顶出来了。”  
这简直让尚九熙目瞪口呆，但看看自己身下依旧硬挺的小熙熙似乎也在证明着它还没得到满足，想要有人来细心爱抚。  
“你………………”  
再次箍住他的手，坏心眼的在他体内又挺动了一下“别着急，我还想顶出点别的呢……”何九华太喜欢尚九熙这幅扭捏的样子了，不是皮里皮气，也不是一本正经胡扯，而是真实的他。  
“我都……快被你……玩坏了……快点……腰疼……”感觉到脸颊的灼烧尚九熙偏过头嘟囔着，他已经知道何九华从前看似的文弱根本全都是装出来的。  
“那你告诉我怎样你才舒服，我们就能快点了。”一边轻浅抽送着一边舔弄着他胸前的乳粒何九华显然并不打算就此打住。  
“嗯……就刚才那样……”  
“哪样？熙熙？告诉我。”  
“快点……”  
“好的，熙熙。”被尚九熙热情包裹着的灼热也在催促着何九华尽快攻城略地。  
痴迷的看着尚九熙在自己身下缱绻低吟，皮肤逐渐布满淫靡的红晕，身下蓄势待发的小熙熙可怜的抖落着晶莹。何九华终于在一阵看似毫无章法的顶撞后准确的找到了那个位置，开始了最后一波冲击。灭顶的快感同时席卷着二人，单手握住小熙熙何九华将怀中人搂紧“九熙，一起好吗？”  
“啊……嗯……九华……”即将抵达高潮的快感让尚九熙抬高双腿紧紧环上何九华的腰。  
极致的快感将二人同时送达了感官的高潮，直到二人同时发出了满足的闷哼。身体抽搐后脱力软摊回彼此的怀中。  
“九熙……我没带套。”趴在尚九熙身上的何九华感觉到液体从尚九熙体内流出，才从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，连忙想要撑起身体，却被尚九熙一把搂回了怀中。  
“你别动……我怕我思想高潮……”尚九熙餍足的舒展柔软的身体如同撒娇般轻语着。  
“别闹……会不好清理的。还是说……”温柔笑着何九华搂住尚九熙的腰轻翻了个身让两人面对面的侧躺好的同时手又不老实的伸向他的后腰。  
“嗯？什么？”尚九熙显然还没有从刚才的情事中回转过神来。  
“还是说熙熙你想再做一次？”  
“起开！想都别想。我还想下床呢。”拍开他不安分的手尚九熙觉得自己腰要是再落在何九华手里估计就彻底康复无望了。  
“怎么会，我可是特意去学了针灸呢。”不给尚九熙分辨的时间，何九华以捏住他的下巴强行吻上了尚九熙这张喋喋不休的嘴。肆无忌惮的获取这份只属于他的甜蜜。


End file.
